Tiempo a Solas
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: —Podríamos disfrutar más estando los dos solos —dijo alzando sugestivamente las cejas. Raven no pudo evitar detectar el doble sentido en sus palabras. Frunció levemente el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, preguntó: —¿Estas insinuando algo?
1. Día 1:Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Historia media fuerte (?) xd Lemon en el siguiente capi. :P Puede que los personajes me hayan salido Ooc. :'/

* * *

 **·Tiempo a Solas·**

 **.**

.

 **Día** **1:** _Descubrimientos_

 **.**

 **.**

Raven parpadeó por tercera vez, mientras observaba con su rostro inmutable y carente de emoción la nota que los idiotas de sus amigos habían dejado. Suspiró. ¡Sí que estaban realmente locos!

Volvió a suspirar cansinamente, mientras dejada la ridícula nota de nuevo sobre la mesa, y optaba por prepararse una taza de té. ¿Quién carajos necesitaba más tiempo a solas con Chico Bestia? Ya suficientes eran las ciertas horas que pasaban durante el transcurso de los días, sin ningún inconveniente en que estuvieran los demás titanes en la torre T. Bufó.

 _¡Malditos degenerados!_ —pensó. Muy en el fondo sabía bien cuál era el empeño en que los dejaran "a solas", no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

Chico Bestia hizo acto de su presencia en la cocina, tenía el rostro adormilado y se rascaba distraídamente una oreja. Al ver a la chica de hermosos ojos amatistas en la cocina sonrió resplandeciente y se acercó velozmente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Buenos días Rae! —exclamó el cambia-forma. Raven arqueó una ceja ya acostumbrada a los sobrenombres que su novio le decía y le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Chico Bestia —respondió—, ¿Cómo dormiste?

—¡Oh, muy bien! —contestó nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y cerraba los ojos—. Solo tuve un par de problemas con unas… _pesadillas_ , ya sabes… Pero dormí muy bien —abrió los ojos y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Raven lo observó, pero decidió no inmiscuir. Colocó la taza sobre el lavado, mientras observaba al cambia-forma, esperando que notara la gran diferencia que ocurría en la torre T este día. El mutante no tardó en notarlo, miró a su alrededor buscando donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, no estaban ni en la sala viendo la televisión.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó extrañado.

La empática tomó la nota que se encontraba en la mesa y se la arrojó en la cara. El chico la tomó y la leyó con calma. Se quedó varios segundos ensimismado releyendo una y otra vez la dichosa nota. ¡No podía creerlo!

" **Raven, Chico Bestia: Salimos un par de días de vacaciones, tienen la torre T para ustedes solos por estos días. Aprovechen su tiempo a solas. No se porten mal! :P "**

—¡Te puedo apostar a que fue Cyborg el que agregó esto del final! —casi gritó el joven de piel verde señalando la parte final de la nota —. ¡Oh Raven esto va a ser fantástico! —exclamó a la vez que saltaba a abrazar a la mitad demonio—, ¡Un par de días solo para nosotros! ¿No es genial?

La hechicera rodó los ojos y le dio un leve empujón, apartándolo con suavidad.

—Pues esperemos que no ocurra nada del otro mundo en la ciudad, y que no dispongamos de la ayuda de estos irresponsables —comentó en respuesta.

Chico Bestia hizo ademan de restarle importancia con la mano.

—Seguro no ocurrirá nada malo —colocó una mano en el hombro de su novia—. Y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer durante estos días, mi querida Rae? —preguntó en tono pícaro acercándose a su rostro.

La joven se alejó bruscamente, acercándose al refrigerador, abriéndolo y tomando una manzana.

—Yo, en estos momentos: desayunar —contestó con simpleza, caminando hacia la sala.

El cambia-formas sonrió negando con la cabeza, y optó por servirse una taza de cereal con leche para el desayuno, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Entonces… ¿no te molesta que te hayan abandonado y no te llevaran de vacaciones con ellos? —inquirió curiosa la empática terminando su manzana.

El mutante le sonrió tiernamente y le contestó:

—No me abandonaron, me dejaron _contigo a solas_ y en realidad es algo que agradezco —se encogió de hombros engullendo el cereal y tragando—. Podríamos disfrutar más estando los dos solos —dijo alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

Raven no pudo evitar detectar el doble sentido en sus palabras. Frunció levemente el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, preguntó:

—¿Estas insinuando algo?

—¡No estoy insinuando nada! —se apresuró a añadir rápidamente el verde, negando con ambas manos—. Solo que sería lindo que estemos los dos solos… —suspiró haciendo un puchero, Raven se sonrojó ¡Cuánto amaba a ese idiota!

—Además a mi ninguno me engaña, sé que cada uno se fue por su lado también, Robin y Starfire agarraron un camino totalmente opuesto al de Cyborg, y este último debe estar con alguna chica en quién sabe dónde —suspiró nuevamente recostándose en el regazo de su pareja—, ¿Es tan malo estar feliz por pasar unos días a solas con tu novia? —le preguntó mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba suavemente la pálida mejilla de su chica.

Raven lo observó con ternura y acarició su cabello.

—A mí también… me agrada estar solas contigo —susurró la hechicera, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y notando las claras ventajas de estar a solas con su pareja; ya no sentía las indiscretas miradas sobre ellos, o las constantes bromas del hombre maquina hacia ellos, ni siquiera el murmullo de otras conversaciones a lo lejos, podría decir con honestidad que disfrutaba de estar a solas con Garfield.

Chico Bestia se levantó de su regazo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la miró.

—Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? —obviamente la había oído muy bien, sus desarrollados sentidos gracias a sus poderes no le habían fallado, solo quería escuchar nuevamente las palabras dichas por sus hermosos labios.

La gótica se ruborizó y volteó el rostro rápidamente.

—No me hagas repetirlo —musitó, arrugando levemente sus labios. Al cambia-formas le encantó esa acción y rió levemente.

—¡Vamos Rae! Solo dilo… —dijo tomando sus manos y observando su cara.

Raven volteo y lo miró, aun con el rostro levemente enrojecido, repitió:

—A mí también me agrada estar a solas contigo.

Chico Bestia colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la acercó hacía él con delicadeza, besándola delicadamente. La chica de ojos violeta cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso, notó otra clarísima ventaja de estar solas con su novio, ¿besarse en medio de la sala? esto era algo relativamente nuevo para ellos, ella jamás fue una fanática de estar demostrando su cariño hacia Garfield delante de sus amigos, ocasionalmente se besaban en la habitación de alguno de los dos, en la biblioteca o aquella vez que salieron a ver el cielo en la madrugada en la azotea de la torre T.

El chico de piel verde profundizó el beso e intentó meter la lengua dentro de la boca de ella, mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente hacia su cintura y la recostaba suavemente sobre el sofá, colocándose sobre ella, Raven no opuso resistencia, estaba complemente hipnotizada por los besos que su pareja le brindaba. El cambia-formas mordió suavemente su labio inferior y bajó, depositando suaves besos en el cuello de su chica, se sentía en las nubes hasta que la sintió tensarse y de un segundo a otro, el bombillo principal de la sala se quebró, esparciéndose en varios pedazos.

Se incorporó rápidamente, y la ayudó.

—¿Estas bien, nena? —le preguntó preocupado.

—…Sii, lo estoy… y no me llames nena —respondió dándole un leve golpe—. Solo un pequeño descontrol con mis poderes.

Ambos se observaron y se sonrojaron furiosamente. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Raven fue la primera en levantarse.

—Iré a meditar un rato —dijo.

Chico bestia asintió.

—De acuerdo… yo… yo iré, al baño —contestó. Y en definitiva, sabía que necesitaba un baño con agua fría con urgencia. Casi corrió al mencionado lugar.

La chica suspiró, en cuanto sintió que se había ido. Observó el cielo y se quedó pensativa, había sentido la casi ola de lujuria que había desprendido el cuerpo de Garfield. Se sintió halagada y a la vez nerviosa ¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia tenía esa clase de emociones hacia ella? Luego casi se da una cachetada por tonta. Era su novia, se suponía que él debía de sentir ese tipo sensaciones y deseos hacia ella.

Y ella no se quedaba muy atrás, empezando por el hecho de que disfrutó en gran manera lo que hacía pocos minutos había ocurrido en medio de ese sofá, hasta los sueños completamente subidos de tono en los que cierto chico verde y ella, eran los protagonistas. Se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza intentando controlarse por la seguridad de los demás objetos que estaban en la torre. ¿Realmente ella quería? ¿Estaría lista para dar ese gran paso en su vida? No pudo evitar recordar, esas fantasías que dominaban su mente en las que sus manos recorrían el desarrollado y trabajado cuerpo de su pareja, que desde hace un determinado tiempo ya era mucho más alto que ella, y esos músculos de su torso la invitaban a acariciarlos.

Sintió como otro pobre foco era víctima de sus poderes. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que había causado. Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso por ahora…

* * *

Cierto mutante de piel verde se encontraba bajo la ducha mientras sentía como el agua recorría y se deslizaba por su desnudo cuerpo. Suspiró mientras recostaba su frente contra las baldosas del baño. Sintió una fuerte palpitación en su miembro, que ni el agua fue capaz de calmar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a ese nivel? ¿Acaso… casi pierde el control con Raven? En realidad era la primera vez que dejaba que sus más bajos deseos salieran a flor de piel ¿Los habrá sentido? ¿Qué estaría pensando de él? A decir verdad, no parecía que le hubiese desagradado ni incomodado… al menos al principio. ¿Sería posible que ella quisiera estar con él, de esa… manera? Lo menos que quería era presionarla o asustarla, pero de un determinado tiempo para otro, empezó a sentir la necesidad de recorrer y explorar su deseable cuerpo, verla desnuda, terminó imaginando como seria bañarse con ella, besar cada rincón de su piel, y todas esas fantasías fueron elevándose de nivel, hasta que finalizó soñando con ella, casi todas las noches. Deseaba con todo su ser fundirse en ella, enterrar su cara entre sus piernas y… sintió nuevamente otra fuerte palpitación en sus partes bajas.

—¡Oh rayos! ¿Ahora no solo tengo que auto-complacerme en las noches, sino también en el día? —bufó mientras se llevaba una mano a su miembro.

—Raven… —susurró, mientras que dejaba que su imaginación recordara sus más secretas fantasías con su chica y su mano empezaba a trabajar.

* * *

La hechicera se encontraba terminando de ajustar el bombillo, cuando Chico Bestia apareció en la sala.

—Rae… yo… —empezó, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? —el cambia-formas casi suspira aliviado al ver que Raven estaba normal con respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

—Estuvo bien —hizo un esfuerzo en controlar la vergüenza que lo carcomía y le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

 _¿Sonrisas cómplices?_

—¿Qué tal si… vemos una película? —sugirió ella, intentando calmar el ambiente.

Él pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió, muy contento con la idea.

Terminaron escogiendo una de comedia y se sentaron en el respectivo sofá, uno junto al otro. El transcurso del día paso casi volando, vieron la película, que casi mata de risa al cambia-formas y a Raven le pareció muy poco graciosa, hasta se recostó en el hombro de él. Por increíble que parezca, hasta accedió a jugar videojuegos y le terminó ganando la partida, disfrutaron hasta del simple hecho de estar recostado uno junto al otro por horas; cuando menos se lo imaginaron ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Cuándo crees que regresen? —preguntó la empática mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio, que se encontraba en su regazo.

—Honestamente, espero que nunca —respondió riendo.

Raven sonrió levemente.

—Hermosa, ¿Qué tal si pedimos pizza? —consultó el de piel verde mirando su reloj—, me muero de hambre —se levantó de su regazo. La gótica asintió.

—¡Bien! —exclamó emocionado, mientras se levantaba para encargar la respectiva pizza.

Cenaron en cómodo silencio, Raven tenía las piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa en el sofá y Chico Bestia la veía desde el suelo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó el cambia-formas terminando de ingerir el ultimo trozo de pizza.

La mitad demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos jugar ajedrez —comentó ella. A lo que el chico la vio como si le hubiesen salido 3 cabezas.

—Estás loca, no jugaremos ese juego tan aburrido —fue la respuesta de él. Raven rodó los ojos—, ¿Qué tal si vemos otra película? Una de terror esta vez… no crees que te asustes ¿cierto Rae? —inquirió, intentando molestarla.

La joven de cabellos violeta se sintió indignada, a ella ya no la asustaba ese tipo de películas tan absurdas.

—Por supuesto que no, Garfield —contestó intentando que no se notara el enfado—. Veamos la ridícula película que quieras.

Chico Bestia se levantó de un salto y gritó:

—¡Bien! —a la vez que alzaba los brazos emocionado. En ese momento se fue la luz en toda la torre, quedando en completa oscuridad.

—Genial —fue la respuesta sarcástica de la mitad demonio en medio de la penumbra.

El mutante que aún seguía con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y con la cara desencajada por la estupefacción; cayó tipo condorito hacia atrás, en un efecto retardado. Se levantó de inmediato.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Vaya manera de cagar los planes, eh! —exclamó furioso.

—Al parecer no hay electricidad en toda la ciudad —comentó la empática desde la ventana. Chico Bestia se acercó también.

—¿Qué tal si subimos y vemos el cielo un rato? —sugirió el cambia-formas, volteando hacia ella en la oscuridad.

Raven simplemente se elevó y tomando a un sorprendido Chico Bestia, se dirigió a la parte de arriba de la torre. Lo depositó en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. El cielo estaba realmente hermoso esa noche, con miles de estrellas adornándolos. La empática no pudo evitar soltar un tonto suspiro de enamorada. El mutante elevó una ceja divertido.

—A qué has pasado un excelente día ¿no es así, nena? —preguntó, abrazándola dulcemente por la cintura y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Raven colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Ha sido fantástico —susurró. El joven de color verde no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mas eso no evitó que la abrazara con más fuerza.

Al separarse, la empática sugirió:

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir.

—Si… sería lo mejor… —musitó el cambia-formas hechizado viéndola intensamente a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó y se levantó del suelo, dejando a un decepcionado Chico Bestia con ganas de besarla. Este resopló.

—Buenas noches, Raven —dijo volteando a mirarla y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

La mitad demonio lo observó de soslayo y le dedicó una media sonrisa, levitando desapareció dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Chico Bestia miró hacia el cielo en cuanto Raven desapareció, y suspiró. No pudo evitar abochornándose en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo enamorado y cursi que había sonado ese suspiro. Raven realmente lo tenía en las nubes de lo enamorado, podría hasta decir que disfrutaría con el simple hecho de observarla durante todo el día.

—Dennos unos 50 años de privacidad —le habló al cielo y luego se echó a reír por lo absurdo que había sonado ese comentario. Eran héroes, proteger la ciudad debía ser su prioridad.

Se levantó de mala gana y con paso lento se encaminó a su habitación.

Ambos tenían el presentimiento de que sería una larga noche…

* * *

Luego de tomar una ducha y meditar un rato para controlarse, la empática se encontraba echada en su cama observando el techo de su cuarto, casi sin parpadear. Realmente, no tenía nada de sueño. ¿Y si leía tal vez? Negó internamente, estaba clara de que no tendría la concentración para leer una oración siquiera. Su cabeza tenía un torrente de pensamientos en los cuales cierto chico verde era el protagonista/causante. No pudo evitar imaginarse en lo lindo que sería dormir junto a él ¿Y si lo llamaba tal vez? Negó nuevamente, no quería parecer una desesperada. Llegó a fantasear con la idea de estar recostada contra su pecho, con una pierna enrollada alrededor de su cintura… Luego levantarse levemente y besar los labios de su chico… Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó que algunas cosas en su cuarto se elevaban. ¡Oh por Azar! Tenía el presentimiento que en el cualquier segundo Pasión se apoderaría de ella y terminaría saltándole encima a Chica Bestia, violándolo.

Quizás eso era lo que quería realmente… Se sorprendió grandemente al notar lo lejos que estaba llegando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Últimamente ella tenía uno que otro sueño erótico con el cambia-forma, pero la medida que siempre tomaba al despertar, era tomar un baño con agua bien fría y enterrar por completo esos sueños, evitando recordarlos. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en si quería hacerlo realmente o no. ¿Realmente quería? De repente sus sueños y sus pensamientos podían ser una buena respuesta…

—¿Estaré lista para perder mi virginidad con él? —se preguntó a sí misma.

A la mierda, ya tenía 19 años, edad suficiente como para saber qué era lo que sus hormonas y su cuerpo pedían realmente. Estaba lo suficientemente mayorcita como para hacerse preguntas típicas y fantasiosas de niñatas adolescentes. Quería sexo. Quería tener sexo con Chico Bestia. Con su novio. Sexo. Raven. Garfield.

Se llevó las manos a la cara negando rápidamente con la cabeza y sintiéndose avergonzada por su infantil comportamiento.

—Vaya, entonces ¿es así de tontas que se vuelven las pubertas cuando el tema de la sexualidad entra en sus vidas? —se preguntó en cuanto quitó las manos de su cara. Resopló.

¿Y si Chico Bestia no quería hacerlo? Casi suelta una fuerte carcajada, luego de recordar lo que había sucedido temprano en el sofá y la ola de deseo y lujuria que sintió de él. Era más que claro que ambos lo deseaban.

Si el mutante tenía cierta experiencia, cabe destacar que era bastante tímido en esos sentidos entonces. Ella tendría que demostrarle sutilmente que estaba dispuesta. ¿Él ya lo habría hecho? No estaba del todo segura, pero si prometió recordarse el preguntarle en un futuro.

¿Cómo mostrarle el camino sin morir de vergüenza en el intento? Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al recordar un _insignificante_ detalle.

¿Cómo haría para controlar sus poderes durante el… emm... acto? ¿Y si acababa con la respectiva habitación? ¿Si sus poderes destrozaban todo? Se llevó los dedos a la sien, intentando controlar sus preguntas. Tenía que relajarse. Suspiró.

De acuerdo, si con el simple hecho de unos descontrolados besos o unos candentes pensamientos, terminó haciendo trizas un par de bombillos o elevando los objetos de su habitación, ¿Cómo sería si llegara a algo más íntimo con él? Tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerlos bajo control ¿Pero cómo? Su cara casi adquiere un color granate cuando una fugaz y sucia idea cruzó por sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez… si… –susurró mientras dirigía su mano derecha poco a poco hacia su entrepierna.

Negó rápidamente y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Acaso pensaba en masturbarse? ¿Había perdido la razón? Está bien, tenía que admitir que pese a saber que era un acto completamente natural en los seres humanos, era algo que desconocía y que no había llevado a la práctica; por eso se le ocurrió que tal vez podía empezar con eso y así ir controlando tales emociones. Guió nuevamente su mano a su zona sur mientras cerrabas los ojos, la introdujo bajo su pantalón de pijama y ropa interior, por un momento se sintió desubicada, no sabía exactamente que hacer, así que primeramente se acarició gentilmente, luego rozó con la yema de su dedo índice una pequeña protuberancia que sintió allí abajo; tembló por el estimulante placer que sintió. Jadeó levemente, entusiasmada por la oleada de placenteras sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo, y prosiguió, realizando movimientos circulares en su clítoris. Empezó de forma lenta, casi tímida… poco a poco su respiración se aceleró y tuvo deseos de aumentar el ritmo de su dedo.

Entreabrió un ojo lentamente para percatarse de que todo en la habitación seguía en orden y que no había causado ningún destrozo. Bien, continuó.

Cerrando nuevamente ambos ojos, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Su mente comenzó a divagar y a fantasear; se imaginó que eran los dedos de Garfield los que hacían el trabajo, mientras que la besaba apasionadamente. El placer que sintió recorrer su cuerpo fue aunque relativamente nuevo, muy placentero. Le gustaba. Soltó un gemido y arqueó levemente las caderas; su otra mano se ubicó en su pálido abdomen, debajo de su blusa de pijama y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, acariciando su pezón lila, fantaseando con la idea de que fuese el mutante quien succionaba dichoso lugar con sus labios.

De repente, una cantidad placentera de sensaciones comenzó a acumularse en su vientre, de ser posible aumentó aún más la velocidad de su dedo; soltando un gemido, lo siguiente que sintió fue una explosión de placer electrizante recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

 _¿Un orgasmo? ¿Su primer… orgasmo?_

Bajó lentamente sus caderas e intentó regular su respiración, abrió sus ojos y descubrió que todo estaba en su lugar y no se había arruinado nada. Excelente. Retiró poco a poco la mano de su entrepierna, sentía el cuerpo sumamente relajado, como si hubiera liberado millones de cargas de este.

Quizás al final de cuenta, si terminaría aprovechando muy bien el estar a solas con Chico Bestia en la torre…

* * *

 **NA:** Ok, ok. Puede que sea una historia medio cliché y toda la cosa, pero tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza xd Sera un fic cortito, no creo que sea mas 3 capis. Lo que si estara es _zhuculento_ (?) JAJAJAJA. En fin, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo sigo? Criticas constructivas y consejos con respecto a mejorar las personalidades de estos 2, bienvenidos sean. :P

 **¡Saludos desde mi pobreza! (Venezolanos entenderán xd)**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Día 2:Mas tensión sexual

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. Personajes algo Ooc. (?) :'/

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo a Solas**

.

.

 **Dia 2 : **_Mas tensión sexual_

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

Chico Bestia se levantó más temprano de lo usual esa mañana, mucho más que Raven, valga decir. Casi no había dormido, los deliciosos pero frustrantes sueños habían invadido su subconsciente durante toda la noche; y aunque en un principio no había querido ceder a sus impulsos de auto-complacerse, terminó cediendo y la masturbación reinó durante toda la noche. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos nuevamente aparecerían esas imágenes sugerentes y subidas de tono, en las que él y su hermosa novia de ojos amatistas eran los protagonistas.

Suspiró y con paso pesado se dirigió a la cocina. Supuso que no le caería mal una taza de café. Necesitaba energías. Mientras preparaba la dichosa bebida, pensó en llevar a Raven al centro comercial, quien sabe, tal vez se entretuvieran, comieran uno que otro helado, observarían tiendas; y así él mantendría su mente fresca.

—¿Sabías que es más efectivo comer una manzana a una taza de café? —la inesperada voz de la hechicera lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi arrojar la taza al piso.

—¡Raven! ¡No te sentí llegar! —exclamó el chico mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. La empática rodó los ojos.

—Tus sentidos están adormilados. Pues yo sí que he sentido tu pereza y tu falta de efusividad —arqueó una ceja interrogante—, ¿Estas bien?

El mutante tragó saliva.

—Si-sí, estoy bien —se tomó de golpe toda la taza de café nerviosamente—. Solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, es todo.

La chica mitad demonio no paso por alto el nerviosismo que desprendía. Sin interesarle pecar de metiche, y tomando su autoridad como novia, interrogó:

—¿Y por qué no dormiste bien? —se acercó más a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse su típica taza de té.

El cambia-formas tragó saliva de nuevo al sentir el agradable aroma que desprendía de sus hermosos caballos violáceos. Sintió que lo invadía el nerviosismo (de ser más posible aun) de solo imaginarse que ella haya percibido todas las emociones lujuriosas que supuso había desprendido durante toda la noche, de todas formas era una empática ¿no? Y estaba del todo seguro que sus emociones e impulsivos deseos no estuvieron del todo controlados; aunque tenía las firmes esperanzas de que la chica haya estado profundamente dormida y no hubiera percibido nada.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió la mitad demonio recostándose contra el mesón de la cocina y llevándose la taza a los labios.

Chico Bestia observó su apetecible cuerpo recostado en esa postura, que se le antojó de lo más sensual; casi podía jurar que Raven estaba modelando. Contuvo el impulso de sacudir la cabeza frente a ella.

—Emm… —comenzó intentando buscar una excusa coherente, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sabía que si mentía descaradamente Raven lo notaria de inmediato, (aunque honestamente, jamás le nacería decir que tuvo pesadillas, cuando bien disfruto de cada uno de los gráficos y eróticos sueños, a pesar del trasnocho). Sin embargo su cerebro no logró procesar una excusa creíble y solo se dedicó a observarla, en silencio.

Raven también lo miraba tranquilamente mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su té; cuando bebió la última gota y dejando calmadamente la taza en el fregadero, comentó:

—No me digas que tiene que ver con las emociones que desprendías anoche… —soltando el comentario mordaz como si hablara del tiempo, le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras que abría la nevera dispuesta a prepararse una taza de cereal.

El mutante quedó completamente petrificado ante las palabras dichas por su pareja.

 _Lo sabía. Ella realmente lo sabía._

Y no sabía que era lo peor, el hecho de que ella supiese o la naturalidad con la que actuaba ante ello. Se ruborizó furiosamente.

—¿Desayunas? —le preguntó con su cara imperturbable, ofreciéndole la taza con cereal.

El joven de piel verde no tuvo más que asentir y tomar el tazón, ambos se dirigieron al sofá a degustar su desayuno.

La tensión casi podía tocarse.

Y Raven ya se estaba empezando a incomodar.

—No me molesta… me parece… halagador —empezó a decir, intentando solucionar las cosas y que su tonto novio volviera a ser el de siempre.

El cambia-formas levantó lentamente la mirada del tazón y la observó esperanzado.

—¿En serio?

La hechicera asintió y le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —preguntó esforzándose más aun por alivianar las cosas.

—Bueno… estaba pensando en salir, ir al centro comercial o algo —respondió el mutante sonriendo, olvidando la bochornosa situación ocurrida en la cocina y ahondándola en lo más remoto de su subconsciente.

La empática asintió nuevamente, llevándose la última cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Me parece bien, tenía pensado comprarme un par de libros.

Chico Bestia sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza, sin embargo sonrió feliz.

—Tomare un baño para terminar de despertarme —se levantó del mueble dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se marchó rumbo al mencionado lugar.

Raven se preocupó seriamente por el trasnocho del mutante; anoche, luego de terminar con _lo suyo_ , cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, pero luego de una hora, despertó sintiendo una fuerte ola de lujuria que emanaba de cierto chico verde; básicamente llamándola a gritos, tuvo una inmensa fuerza de voluntad y tragándose su inmensa curiosidad, decidió ser cortés y no inmiscuir en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que las emociones lujuriosas y sueños del joven se descontrolaban a tal nivel, que prácticamente la había despertado a la fuerza. Lo que la hizo preguntarse cuantas veces habrá soñado él con ella mientras se encargaba de dormir profundamente...

Ahora por lo visto tenía un gran inconveniente con las energías.

* * *

El trascurso del día pasó entretenido y sin inconvenientes; fueron a la librería como había dicho Raven (casi a regañadientes por parte del cambia-formas) y al final este terminó llevándose un libro con más ilustraciones que letras, la joven se llevó un par de novelas oscuras, y aunque ambos captaron casi al mismo tiempo un libro con temática erótica, los dos apartaron la vista ruborizados al darse cuenta del objeto que llamó la atención de ambos.

Vieron más tiendas, almorzaron, comieron helado, fue un día bastante agradable y ameno. Cuando ya estaba desapareciendo el sol, Chico Bestia sintió que ya era hora de regresar.

—¿Te gustaría llevar algo para cenar, nena? —preguntó a su novia que se encontraba sentada a su lado en la banca de la placita, que hace un par de horas habían visitado.

—Algo de comida chatarra no estaría mal —respondió, poniéndose en pie.

De vuelta a la torre T ambos casi se lanzaron como bolsas de papas en el sofá.

—¿Sabes? Me siento la propia holgazana —con toda la confianza del mundo recostó los pies contra la mesa, se acordó de aquella vez en que los otros tres titanes y ella se vistieron con los trajes de Robin, e hicieron el "jueguito" de hacerse pasar por Robin. _Robines_.

Casi suelta una carcajada, pero como es de esperare, eso no ocurrió.

—Creo que me hace falta actividad física, estos dos días casi no nos hemos movido. Menos mal la ciudad ha estado tranquila —prosiguió la empática mirando hacia el techo.

El mutante observó sus pálidas y torneadas piernas allí estiradas, y al escuchar "me hace falta actividad física", su imaginación voló a la velocidad de la luz, y se proyectaron unas imágenes sugerentes en las que hacían _otro tipo de actividad física._

Casi atragantándose con su saliva e intentando alejar esos pensamientos:

—¿Qué tal si después de cenar, vemos la película que no pudimos ver anoche? —sugirió el chico mientras destapa la caja de pizza, tomaba un trozo ofreciéndoselo.

La joven de cabellos violeta alzó una ceja y lo miró.

—Habíamos quedado en que sería una de terror, mas no decidimos cual.

Rápidamente y de quien sabe dónde, el cambia-forma sacó una carátula de película y la puso casi en las narices de la hechicera, esta ni se inmutó.

—¿El Conjuro 2? – pregunto, escéptica.

—¡Me dijeron que es buena! —exclamó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

–Espero que mejor que la 1 —comentó poniéndose de pie y terminando de comer el trozo de pizza—. Iré a tomar un baño y a ponerme… cómoda —dijo empezando a caminar—. Regresare en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo —contestó el mutante encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose nuevamente a degustar de la pizza.

* * *

Raven se observó en el espejo del baño y por alguna extraña razón se sintió nerviosa.

El cielo estaba oscuro. Ya había salido la luna. ¿Sería hoy _la gran noche_?

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a desnudarse. Lo mejor sería estar completamente tranquila esa noche y no amedrentarse con preguntas.

Luego de tomar un rápido y relajante baño, fue directo a su habitación y se puso de una vez su pijama, solo la vería Garfield ¿no? No había ningún inconveniente en ello.

Suspirando se encaminó de vuelta a la sala, cuando se situó en frente del sofá y Chico Bestia volteó a mirarla, ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y sonrió lentamente.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó, elevando una mano hacia ella.

La empática se sonrojó levemente, tomó su mano y este la atrajo hacia sí, acurrucándola. El cambia-formas le dedicó una intensa mirada y besó la punta de su nariz. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la Tv. Ambos se acomodaron el sofá.

—¡Hora de ver la peli! —exclamó el chico.

 _2 horas y un par de minutos después…_

El mutante tenía los ojos casi llorosos y a Raven se le deslizaba una gran gota por la cabeza.

—Tuvo más Romance que la primera… —comentó la mitad demonio.

Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza, intentando disimular su melodrama y respondió:

—Aun así, esa monja estuvo del demonio —casi sintió un escalofrió.

—Como sea —contestó la gótica rodando los ojos.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

—Estuvo entretenida —fue la respuesta de la hechicera—. Más que la 1, por lo menos.

El cambia-formas sonrió satisfecho y casi se abalanza sobre ella, abrazándola. Ubicó sus labios entre los suyos, dándole un tierno y delicado beso. Raven acarició sus verdes cabellos. Cuando el beso estaba profundizándose más; Chico Bestia se alejó lentamente y plantó un último beso en la comisura de sus labios. La chica de ojos violetas se sorprendió internamente.

—Bien, tomare un baño para ir dormir, preciosa —se puso de pie en un salto.

La empática quedó completamente sola en el sofá. No sabía bien cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Por lo visto Chico Bestia era demasiado bueno y respetuoso para intentar por su cuenta hacer _algo_. Parecía que estaba esperando una señal de ella, una aprobación, un vestigio de que realmente ella quería…

Y por supuesto que lo quería, pero estaba clara que llegar y decirle "Quiero hacerlo", era una opción para nada factible. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación. Al llegar rápido, gracias a sus poderes, se lanzó de largo a largo contra su cama, pensando.

¿Si entraba descaradamente al baño y se unía a su aseo? Por supuesto que no. Descabellada y muy desesperada idea.

¿Si esperaba que estuviera acostado cómodamente en su habitación, entraba y se recostaba a su lado? Por supuestísimo que NO.

Cogió una de sus almohadas y la llevó a su rostro sacudiéndose levemente.

¿Qué mierda hacia ahora?

De repente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó como el mutante empezaba a salir del baño. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama y salió del cuarto, rumbo a su encuentro.

El joven de piel verde se encontraba saliendo del baño, con un bóxer puesto únicamente, una toalla alrededor de sus hombros mientras se secaba el cabello con una mano. Cuando dirigió su vista al frente se encontró con su chica a un par de metros de él, con la respiración entre agitada, el pijama desordenado y el cabello algo revuelto.

 _Que sexy se veía…_

—Chico… Bestia… —murmuró la hechicera dedicándole una intensa mirada.

Garfield se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomándola por la cintura, la pegó contra la pared, inclinándose le dio un intenso beso, se separó un par de milímetros solo para tomar sus piernas y enredarlas en sus caderas y no perdió tiempo en reanudar el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Raven estaba en las nubes, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. No quería parar de besarlo.

El mutante volvió a separarse solo un milímetro, solo para susurrar contra sus labios:

—Te comería… —le dedicó una penetrante mirada que delataba el más profundo deseo y amor que sentía hacia ella, y retomó la tarea de besarla apasionadamente.

La chica mitad demonio empezó a sentir como una potente erección empezaba a formarse en la parte baja del chico, clavándose en su entrepierna. Reprimió un gemido entre el beso.

—Vamos a mi habitación… —dijo separando su boca del mutante, jadeando.

Chico Bestia la miró a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si quería terminar lo acababan de empezar, en su cuarto; a lo que la empática colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo besó, demostrándole su silenciosa respuesta afirmativa. El cambia-formas no necesito más, la despegó de la pared y aun enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, se destinó al cuarto de su novia.

Al llegar a dicho cuarto, el chico la depositó con delicadeza en la oscura cama y se colocó sobre ella; seguía besándola apasionada y deliciosamente, descendió besando su cuello mientras que subía sus manos y acariciaba lentamente por encima del pijama su cintura, sus costillas y por ultimo sus redondeados pechos.

—Oh Rae… eres perfecta… —ronroneó el mutante en su oreja, a la vez que mordía lentamente el lóbulo, causando un estremecimiento en ella. Su aroma a lavanda lo enloquecía.

Siguió bajando y depositando besos, por su clavícula, por sus pechos, sus costillas, su abdomen; cuando depositó el último beso en su vientre, se irguió y tomando del elástico del pantalón de pijama de ella, lo bajó de un tirón mandándolo al suelo, dejando al descubierto la sexy ropa interior negra de la chica. Sonrió extasiado y la miró a la cara.

Raven le dedicó una sensual sonrisa y alzando la mitad de su cuerpo, se deshizo de su blusa también, quedando a la par con el chico. Sin darle casi tiempo de reaccionar o sorprenderse, rápidamente situó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, acostándose nuevamente.

Chico Bestia no paraba de besarla, su saliva le sabía a miel, y el contacto de su suave y caliente piel contra la suya lo estaba volviendo loco. Gruñó al sentir los erectos pezones contra su duro pecho, y sus manos deslizarse alrededor de su espalda y detenerse en sus nalgas, apretándolas. El cambia-formas mordió delicadamente su labio inferior y bajó a dedicarle atención a esos pechos que desde hace mucho lo traían loco; podía escuchar la agitada respiración de la hechicera…

Elevó levemente su rostro para admirar los dos firmes senos que lo llamaban a gritos, los tomó entre sus manos, acariciándolos y sin hacerse esperar llevó su boca a su pezón izquierdo, succionando suavemente, provocando un jadeo en ella; se encargó de recorrer la aureola con su lengua, logrando que la empática arqueara la espalda y soltara un leve gemido.

 _Le estaba gustando. Bien._

Ubicó el otro pecho y lo mimó de la misma manera, causando que la chica se removiera más debajo suyo. Ya empezaba a sentir que su miembro rompería la tela del bóxer… Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de ella, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos, podía sentir lo caliente y húmedo que estaba ahí abajo y de pronto, ese simple movimiento hizo que sus ágiles fosas nasales captaran el extasiante aroma que despedía la intimidad de la chica, ya su ropa interior empezaba a estorbar…

Descendió poco a poco, dejando besos en su tersa y pálida piel, trazó el circulo que formaba su ombligo con su lengua, besó su vientre y al llegar a su ropa interior, besó por encima de esta y tomándola con los dientes por uno de los lados, comenzó a bajarla lentamente, al llegar a sus rodillas, terminó de retirarla con sus manos. Intentó ubicarse bien entre sus muslos, pero al intentar acercarse a su intimidad, sintió como Raven lo aprensaba firmemente con sus piernas, frenándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rae? —preguntó intentando ubicar su rostro.

—¿Q-Qué… crees que estás haciendo? —inquirió, incorporándose en un codo.

El mutante pudo notar el nerviosismo que desprendía la chica. Sonrió con cierta fanfarronería.

—Vamos nena, déjame intentarlo… Si se vuelve muy raro prometo parar —dijo, intentando implantarle confianza.

Raven dudó.

—Anda… —plantó un beso en la cara interna de su pierna—, realmente quiero hacerlo —la miró fijamente a los ojos.

La empática accedió, recostándose nuevamente y aflojando el agarre de sus piernas.

¡Sentía que moriría de la vergüenza!

El chico de piel verde se acomodó bien entre sus piernas, colocándolas por encima de sus hombros y sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas. Aspiró el cautivador olor y velozmente pasó su lengua desde su entrada hasta la parte superior donde se encontraba su palpitante clítoris; causando un fuerte estremecimiento en la hechicera, acompañado de un gemido.

Por puro instinto, movió su lengua de manera circular alrededor de todo su clítoris, iniciando un placentero estimulo, Raven presentía que en cualquier segundo perdería la cordura. Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y sintió como ella colocaba la mano derecha en su cabeza, apretando medianamente sus verdes cabellos, a la vez que unos ya sonoros gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Continúo un buen rato así, realizando ese conjunto de movimientos, brindándole el mejor placer que pudiera sentir, arrancando hermosos gemidos de sus labios… Elevó sus manos y las ubicó en sus pechos, acariciándolos y apretándolos levemente.

De pronto, luego de un largo rato de ejercitar la lengua, percibió emitía otro tipo de espasmo y clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, haciéndolo deducir que estaba llegando…

El mutante sonrió levemente contra su cavidad, cambiando velozmente de movimiento, tomó entre sus labios el estimulado clítoris y le propinó una deliciosa succión. La empática apretó fuertemente las sabanas con ambas manos, antes de gritar sin voz y elevar su espalda a su máximo esplendor. Había llegado…

Pero el chico aún no se despegada de su parte, hasta que sintió como la chica apoyaba la mano en su cabeza, separándolo de golpe. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, recuperándose.

Chico Bestia sonrió orgulloso, de haber logrado darle un orgasmo a Raven; se incorporó sobre ella, dando castos besos a su paso. Cuando llego a su rostro, le sonrió con cierta arrogancia a la mitad demonio que aún se estaba recuperando de tanto placer recibido.

—A que te ha gustado, mi querida Rae —comentó relamiendo sus labios.

La hechicera se sonrojó fuertemente, volteando su rostro a un lado de la almohada, causando una risa en el mutante. Se volteó lentamente de nuevo hacia él, y con el rostro aun levemente enrojecido, musitó:

—Ni te imaginas lo que me has hecho sentir… —subió su mano acariciando los verdes cabellos y dedicándole una penetrante mirada.

Inmediatamente y sin poder contenerse, la besó fogosamente y clavó sus caderas contra las de ella, Raven bajó sus manos dispuesta a deshacerse de la estorbosa tela, había llegado el momento… Se acercó a su oreja y preguntó:

—¿Estas lista, hermosa?

La chica asintió, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su miembro; el cual confirmó sus deducciones: Estaba bien dotado.

—Sé gentil —comentó cuando sintió que el glande rozaba su entrada.

El mutante asintió, y colocando la cara en su cuello, empezó a penetrarla de manera lenta…

La hechicera comenzó a sentir la caliente _y grande_ invasión deslizarse en ella, el dolor no tardó en llegar. Supuso que lo mejor sería relajarse y por nada del mundo tensar el cuerpo. Cuando al fin sintió que la había llenado hasta el fondo, hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Sentía como la carne se abría ante la presión.

¡Joder! Tenía el presentimiento de que quedaría inválida…

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, besando la comisura de sus labios y aguantando el fuerte impulso de moverse ferozmente.

La estrechez hacia que su cerebro se durmiera, la humedad le hacía perder la razón…

Raven tragó y asintió. Ubicó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, a la vez que empezaban un delicado beso y el cambia-formas iniciaba sus movimientos.

 _Oh Dios…_

El placer que sentía el chico era indescriptible; a pesar de frenar sus impulsos y deseos de embestir salvajemente, era un jodido placer. Soltó un gruñido.

La joven de ojos violetas por otro lado, intentaba mantener el cuerpo lo más relajado posible, el dolor seguía presente, más había disminuido considerablemente. Posó las manos en su espalda, acariciándola, animándolo a aumentar de ritmo, siguió acariciando y bajando, hasta llegar a sus redondas nalgas y apretarlas. Esa acción terminó de enloquecer al chico, haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas; y soltando un gemido ronco y profundo, acabó, derrumbándose encima de ella. Jadeante.

Raven suspiró complacida, a pesar del dolor, adoraba el contacto caliente de sus pieles. Chico Bestia salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y colocándola sobre su pecho. La hechicera podía oír lo acelerado que estaba su corazón y como su respiración apenas se calmaba.

—Rae… Te amo… —dijo el mutante con la voz más cursi que había escuchado en su vida.

Levantó su vista y sonriéndole a su manera, contestó:

—Y yo a ti.

Y ahí, ambos finalmente cayeron en cuenta del cansancio que ahondaba en sus cuerpos, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **NA** :¡Muchísimas gracias Bloddy cherry, leslaut, Gustavo, MrRayner y a anónimo por haber tomado su tiempo en dejarme un reviews! La verdad, son una gran motivación para mi, y me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado.

Ahora para los malagradecidos que que siguen la historia y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de añadir la historia a favoritos al menos, y muchísimos menos de comentar, ojala no consigan papel cuando vayan al baño(?) :)))) JAJAJAJAJAJA Okya xd

Espero este capi haya sido de su agrado, y aunque me esfuerce en intentarlo, siempre terminare pensando que no logro plasmar al 100% las personalidades de estos dos D': He de admitir que me tarde mas de lo que esperaba debido a unos fuertes subidones de trigliceridos que me causaron unas migrañas del demonio :/

Los comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidos. Aun queda un ultimo capi donde me destacare con el humor xd (espero). Espero leerlos. Saludos ;D

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. 3:Una vez que empiezas no puedes dejarlo

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. Ya para que decirlo(?) xd

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo a Solas**

.

.

 **Día 3: **_Una vez que empiezas no puedes dejarlo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gótica empezó a parpadear muy lentamente, hasta finalmente poder abrir sus ojos. Logró visualizar y reconocer su oscura habitación, sentía el cuerpo pesado y aun había atisbo de cansancio en él. Las imágenes de lo que había fantaseado la noche anterior revolotearon en su cabeza. Se sonrojó. Oh bien, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sue…

Oh…

Por…

Azar…

La hechicera quedó de piedra al sentir una acompasada respiración contra su oreja y como un brazo la tenía abrazada firmemente por la cintura. Bajó sus pupilas, pudo distinguir el brazo verde y percatarse de su falta de pijama.

 _Estaba desnuda_. _No había sido ningún sueño_.

¡Todo había sido real!

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz algo adormilada a su espalda preguntó; mientras que se giraba y la colocaba sobre su pecho.

Raven pestañeó, incrédula de la realidad y hasta un tanto aturdida; Se sentía… _feliz._

Muy feliz. Era como si su pecho estallaría de dicha emoción.

 _Que extraño_ —se dijo a sí misma.

Sintió como Chico Bestia acariciaba su desnuda espalda. Alzó la vista y lo observó; una tonta y enamorada sonrisa adornada su rostro.

—Buenos días, nena —musitó con una voz que destilaba miel de la dulzura y las pupilas dilatadas.

—No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ya es mediodía… —comentó la hechicera.

El mutante volvió a sonreír y llevó uno de sus dedos al rostro de su novia, delineando sus perfectas y hermosas facciones.

La empática cerró sus orbes y casi suelta un suspiro imperceptible. Otro pinchazo de felicidad.

—No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido anoche… —comentó el chico, haciéndola abrir los ojos y distinguirle el sonrojo que apareció en su cara, contagiándola.

Su voz era en un tono confidencial, como si le estuviera hablando de un secreto que solo ambos compartían.

Y en realidad, era así.

Raven sintió el impulso de querer esconder el rostro en su cuello. Sentía un remolino de emociones dentro de sí. Felicidad, ternura, algo de vergüenza… Menos mal sabía controlarlas a todas.

Recostó nuevamente la cabeza en su pecho, en un intento de ocultar su ruborizado rostro. De pronto percibió como el cambia-formas la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos, colocándola a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndola.

 _Y dejándola sin escapatoria._

Estando cara a cara con el (¡Y con sus pechos al aire!), observó como este le sonreía perversamente y como su _amiguito_ (que de amiguito no tenía nada) no estaba tan dormido como pensaba. Tampoco pasó desapercibida la punzada de dolor que recorrió su parte baja y de la cadera, al realizar dicho movimiento.

—¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche, mi querida Rae? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡No quiero hablar sobre eso! —exclamó la mitad demonio, intentando zafarse de su agarre; y provocando una risa divertida en el mutante.

Bajándola hacia él, le dio un enorme abrazo y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—A mí me encanto lo que hicimos anoche y me será difícil que lo logre sacar de mi cabeza por un buen tiempo… —dijo observándola a los ojos, demostrándole la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Raven solo cerró sus ojos y chocó su frente contra la suya, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Igual a mí… –susurró.

Se encontraban en su nube de amor, ternura y mimos matutinos; cuando el estómago de Chico Bestia sonó con fuerza, cortando abruptamente tan cursi momento. El mencionado soltó una risita, avergonzado.

—Ehh… creo que tengo hambre… —emitió otra risita al mismo tiempo que un rubor adornaba sus verdes mejillas.

La empática rodó los ojos y una gota se deslizó por su cabeza, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya era tarde, habían dormido demasiado a decir verdad. Lo mejor sería ir a almorzar cuanto antes. Retirándose de encima de él y colocando los pies en el suelo, volvió a sentir la punzada de dolor que se extendió desde su vientre hasta sus caderas.

—Que buena vista, nena —comentó el cambia-formas guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose el labio. Deleitándose del admirable cuerpo de su novia, haciendo énfasis en sus glúteos.

Los ojos de la hechicera se iluminaron y con sus poderes arrebató las sabanas del cuerpo del chico de piel verde y las ubicó en su propio cuerpo.

Al mutante poco le importó quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella, muy al contrario le sonrió con picardía y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, casi presumiéndole su erección.

—Será mejor que arregles ese problema con otros medios —comentó la mitad demonio refiriéndose a sus partes bajas. Intentó inclinarse para tomar sus ropas del suelo, pero el agudo dolor en su parte baja hizo acto de presencia nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño, se enderezó y llevó una mano a su vientre.

—Me has dejado dolorida —soltó el comentario viéndolo a la cara.

Chico Bestia se tornó como la grana y esquivó su mirada.

—Pues… emm… es-es normal que eso ocurra… Tu cuerpo se ira adaptando… —los nervios y la vergüenza destilaban en su voz.

Fue entonces cuando la empática cayó en cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban.

Oh Azar… Sabía que la había _desflorado_ …

Se ruborizó furiosamente e inmediatamente recogió su pijama, arrojó la oscura sabana a la cara del joven de piel verde y abriendo un portal para el baño, desapareció fugazmente de su propia habitación.

Una vez en el baño se miró al espejo y se percató de dos pequeños hematomas que se posaban en su cuerpo. Uno en la parte izquierda de su cuello y el segundo en la clavícula, a su derecha. Agradecía infinitamente a toda deidad que su traje podía cubrir bien dichas marcas.

Suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y con el uso de sus poderes, alivió el dolor que embargaba dicha zona.

Se vistió con el mismo pijama de anoche. Ya tendría tiempo de bañarse luego de almorzar, el hambre reinaba. Cepilló sus dientes e intento acomodar sus cabellos, que a decir verdad no estaban tan desordenados (Las ventajas de tener cabello liso).

Salió y notó que el chico estaba esperando afuera. Este le sonrió y prosiguió a entrar.

Raven se encamino hacia la cocina, y optó por esperarlo para que ambos almorzaran juntos.

 _ **15 minutos después…**_

—Chico Bestia, te lo advierto, deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota o te enviaré a otra dimensión —declaró la joven de ojos amatistas apretando fuertemente uno de los cubiertos.

El susodicho se encontraba con ambas manos en sus mejillas y los codos recargados en la mesa. Una sonrisa completamente embobada acentuaba en su rostro, y sus ojos (que solo observaban a Raven desde que se habían sentado) estaban mucho más dilatados. Casi parecía que un aura rosa y que salpicaba flores estaba a su alrededor.

—Oh Rae, es que eres tan hermosa…

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un leve tinte carmín.

—No necesito leer tu mente para saber bien que es lo que estás pensando, o mejor dicho _recordando_ —contestó la hechicera mirándolo ferozmente, pero aun así sintiendo la vergüenza embargarla.

El mutante ladeó la cabeza y recargó su cara en una sola mano; bajó la otra y tomó una porción de su comida vegetariana y la llevó a su boca. Aun la veía con su mirada de idiota.

La mitad demonio optó por no perder sus estribos y al acabar sus alimentos, se levantó con calma.

—Tomare un baño —declaró y se encaminó al respectivo lugar.

Dejando solo en la mesa a Chico Bestia; cuya sonrisa paso a ser de idiota enamorado a una que reflejaba cierta perversidad.

* * *

La chica de cabellos violeta se encontraba enjuagando los rastros de jabón y champú de su cuerpo cuando percibió como la perilla de la puerta se movía y la puerta del baño era abierta velozmente.

—¡Chico Bestia estoy en la ducha! —exclamó e instintivamente trató de llevar los brazos a su pecho, mas sin embargo unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando besos en su cuello.

La sorpresa y la impresión no cabían en su cuerpo.

—¿Y si te ayudo a enjuagar la espalda? —sugirió el cambia-formas con voz ronca mientras que sentía el agua de la regadera deslizarse por el cuerpo de ambos.

Raven se estremeció y por instinto ladeó la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello; sentía como su respiración se empezaba a acelerar, las manos del mutante comenzaron a moverse por su piel, desde su cintura hasta posarse sobre sus pechos y masajearlos delicada y sensualmente; los besos en el cuello cobraban profundidad. La chica emitió un gemido.

Las manos volvieron a escurrirse hasta su cintura, y finalmente a sus caderas; girándola velozmente y dándole un profundo beso en los labios. La empática posó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad. El joven de forma rápida cerró la llave de la regadera, evitando así el desperdicio de agua y la empujó contra las baldosas de la pared, sin dejar de besarla un segundo.

—Rae… —gruñó cuando cortó el beso, descendió besando su cuello, su clavícula, todo a su paso.

La hechicera sujetaba los verdes cabellos fuertemente con su mano derecha, mientras que jadeaba, presa del placer. Reprimió un gritito cuando sintió como el chico jugueteaba con sus pezones. El mutante ascendió nuevamente adueñándose de sus labios, a la vez que tomaba sus piernas y las ubicaba alrededor de su cadera; clavando parte de su duro miembro contra el vientre de ella.

—Raven te quiero poseer… —logró articular, mordiendo el cuello de la chica.

—Pues hazlo ya —fue la respuesta demandante de la mitad demonio.

Sin perder más tiempo y preso de la desesperación, Chico Bestia ubicó su pene en su entrada, y embistió de un solo movimiento. Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, debido al fuerte dolor que la invadió, enterrando las uñas en sus hombros.

El cambia-formas enterró su cara en el cuello de su pareja y aguardó pacientemente hasta sentir que su cuerpo se relajara; jadeando, inicio los gloriosos movimientos que de ahora en adelante serían sus favoritos en la vida. Adentro-afuera. Adentro. Afuera.

 _¡Oh dioses sí!_

¿Quién diría que su nueva adicción y debilidad seria hacer el amor con Raven?

Sintió como ella gemía y temblaba en sus brazos. Estaban llegando…

De pronto todo fue tan rápido, y solo recordó dar 3 estocadas más, cuando un delicioso orgasmo los golpeó a ambos y solo se enfocaron en sentir la electrizante y muy placentera sensación recorrerles cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Wau… —fue lo que logró articular el mutante cuando por fin consiguió regular su respiración.

Despegándose lentamente del cuello de la hechicera, la miró a la cara y con la voz más "sexy" que trató de imitar, dijo:

—¿Me ayudas a enjabonarme?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un jabón aterrizarse en su cabeza.

* * *

La empática se encontraba en la sala, meditando. Cierto chico verde la observaba recostado en el sofá. Adoraba su hermosa cara y lo serena que se veía con los ojos cerrados; la calma que transmitía… Se convirtió en gato y de un brinco se situó en sus piernas, acomodándose y ronroneando feliz.

¿Había mencionado lo feliz que se encontraba de estar solo con ella?

Raven abrió un ojo y lo miró, esbozando una lenta sonrisa paró con su meditación y se dedicó a acariciar al gatito verde. Este ronroneo aún más, gustoso.

La hechicera dejó de levitar y se sentó en el sofá, con el animal aun en sus piernas. Este regresó a su forma original, abalanzándose sobre ella: abrazándola. Raven rodó los ojos y le dio un empujón, dejándolo solo al lado de ella.

—Haré palomitas —acotó felizmente Chico Bestia—. No te muevas —añadió y se levantó rápidamente a realizar lo mencionado.

La mitad demonio solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a leer un libro, y en menos de un santiamén regreso el titan de piel verde con un inmenso tazón de palomitas en sus manos; se sentó a un lado de ella tomando sus piernas y colocándola sobre las propias. Comenzaron a degustar de la respectiva botana.

Pronto la hechicera sintió como el mutante colocaba una mano en su pantorrilla, acariciándola sutilmente. Quiso apartar las piernas de las suyas, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo disfrutaba de esas caricias que bien sabia, tenían cierto tinte erótico.

 _Este chico no se cansa_ —pensó, presintiendo que en pocos segundos su piel se erizaría si continuaba con las apremiantes y cada vez más subidas de tono, caricias.

 _Y tú tampoco_ —escuchó la voz de su traicionera emoción encargada de tales sensaciones.

Reprimió el impulso de sacudir la cabeza y solo suspiró, apartando levemente sus piernas del chico; de repente recordó las dudas y preguntas que la asaltaban desde hace un par de días y decidió aprovechar el momento.

Carraspeando muy levemente y sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban de la vergüenza; prosiguió:

—Chico Bestia… yo… —el mencionado se giró a observarla a los ojos, con su característica sonrisa amistosa—, quería preguntarte, en primer lugar de… ¿Cómo lo sabias? —soltó.

El cambia-formas la observó confundido.

—¿De qué hablas, Rae?

La joven de ojos amatista sintió la vergüenza aumentar y cerrando los ojos, volvió a formular la pregunta, más específicamente:

—¿Cómo sabias… que... era mi primera vez? —abrió los ojos y lo miró, sintiéndose aliviada de ver que no era la única que pasaba por un incómodo momento de vergüenza.

Chico Bestia había adquirido un tono carmín, quiso llevarse las manos a la cara y esconderla, pero no queriendo parecer un niño delante de ella, optó por no hacerlo e intentó controlarse.

—Emm… pues simplemente nunca he sentido tu aroma entremezclado de _esa manera_ con ningún otro —contestó—. Y además, por el dolor que sentiste pude confirmarlo muy bien —culminó su respuesta, sin ya un atisbo de vergüenza y sacándole la lengua.

Raven sintió su sien palpitar por el gesto infantil que su novio hizo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, haciendo una larga pausa, prosiguió—, ¿Tu… ya lo habías hecho antes? —interrogó muy bajo, que cualquiera le hubiera tenido que pedir que repitiera la pregunta, más el mutante la escuchó perfectamente.

Este volvió a ruborizarse (No tanto como antes), ya adaptándose a la temática que iba la conversación.

—No… También fue mi primera vez… —respondió suavemente y mirándola a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle toda su sinceridad.

La empática lo observó y de alguna manera sintió que el inmenso vinculo que los unía, cada vez era más fuerte. Notó que el mutante se acercaba más a ella, ambos aun observándose.

—Ahora dime, mi querida Rae… ¿Qué te pareció esta nueva experiencia para ambos?

La chica no supo para donde mirar, más pensó en soltar lo más honesto que le vino a la cabeza.

—Bastante placentero… —Chico Bestia sonrió arrogante—. Para ser alguien nuevo en eso, resultaste bastante bueno —puede que su ultimo comentario le subiera el ego a niveles colosales, pero _¿Por qué no?_ De todas maneras, no mentía en lo que decía.

Acercándose más a ella, musitó:

—Solo hago lo que me nace hacer… —la besó apasionadamente y la empujó con cierta rudeza, recostándola en el sofá.

Logrando separarse un par de milímetros de sus labios, logró articular:

—No… Chico Bes-… —el chico siguió besándola. La gótica posó sus manos en sus hombros, empujándolo levemente.

—Vamos mi Rae-Rae, sé que tú también quieres… —suplicó el muchacho, ubicando el terso cuello de su chica.

—¡Lo hicimos hace rato en el baño! —reclamó, intentando hacerse la dura, pero en el fondo quería que el chico siguiera insistiendo y ceder.

—¿Y eso qué? —inquirió el mutante alzando una ceja y sonriendo con cierta sensualidad.

Bajó nuevamente y la besó con intensidad; Raven ubicó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en fracciones de segundos, sintió como el cambia-formas la tomaba y la colocaba en la mesa, velozmente, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta que se separó nuevamente de sus labios, dejando a una Raven algo confundida.

—¡¿Cómo rayos te quitas este traje?! —preguntó el mutante con desesperación, intentando vislumbrar un cierre para deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

La hechicera solo rodó los ojos. Y con ganas de molestarlo un rato, inquirió:

—¿Por qué no la rompes? —mas no esperaba que el chico siguiera al pie de la letra su oración.

Ya la prenda estaba hecha trizas en el suelo.

 _Más tarde me las cobraré._

El chico verde se deshizo en parte de su uniforme y regresó a sus labios, recostándose sobre ella.

Tan concentrados estaban que no percibieron la puerta central abrirse, y solo lograron sobresaltarse y sentir el corazón en la garganta cuando escucharon el tremendo grito provenir desde la respectiva puerta.

Ambos se medio incorporaron con las caras como propio farol rojo y el cambia-formas intentó cubrir la desnudez de su novia con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Viejo, llegaste antes! —gritó Chico Bestia a su amigo robótico que se encontraba aun en la puerta observado a la parejita, con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

—¡Yo nunca dije cuando regresaría! —exclamó, aun sin terminarse de creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

 _Y que de ahora en adelante se encargaría de utilizar para fastidiar a los tortolos._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NA** : Bueno camaradas, esta historia llego a su fin :') Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios, la mayor fuente de motivación ;P Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber. :) Valga decir que es la primera historia con temática sexual que subo xd Hay vamos aprendiendo :P

Por cierto, una aclaratoria: Para la persona que me pregunto lo de la manzana, cuando dije que es mas efectiva que el café, me refería que esta da mas energías que el café y es mas natural, es decir, la manzana es el equivalente natural al café.

"Entonces ¿a qué recurrir que pueda ser tan eficiente? La respuesta es sorprendente, y es que una **manzana** contiene una cantidad de fructosa tan generosa que consigue aportar la misma dosis de energía que una buena taza de **café**."

Aunque dicen que es solo un mito, decidí dejarlo a conveniencia de la historia. :v

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
